pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawaiian Girl
We must now ask for all electronics to be powered off… Beth groaned and powered off her i-phone, looking at the picture of her dad before he faded away. She flipped her hair out of her face and peered around the plane with a judging eye. Her mom was sitting next to her, her frizzy hair all over the place, as usual. Her mom had died it blonde the other day, stating that a new place to live meant a new look. Beth couldn’t see who was in the aisle seat next to her mom. All she saw was a shock of orange hair. “Curse my shortness,” Beth mumbled under her breath. She breathed in, smelling the fresh Hawaiian air. She slowly let it out, and continued making note of her surroundings. The cloth seat she was forced to sit in was pilly and a pale green color. Ugh. At least it was comfortable. She didn’t have any more time to make observations before the flight attendant went over safety regulations, forcing Beth to listen to the lady with her stern but calm voice. Before Beth knew it, the attendant had stopped speaking, and the plane started moving. “A new look, huh?” Beth thought as the plane neared towards the runway. “I think I could do that…” Phineas' POV Beep Beep Beep Be-'' Phineas reached over and pushed the snooze button on his alarm clock, changing positions on his bed. He sighed. Today he was just not feeling up to anything. His Mom and Dad were on some kind of antiques trip to Hawaii. They should be coming back soon, and normally this would have made Phineas wake up before his alarm clock. However, today Phineas had just begun to notice an empty space where something should be. Some person… --- Phineas turned to check the time and was surprised to see that it was an hour later. He must have fallen asleep. He looked to his brother’s bed. Ferb had already woken up. Phineas grudgingly shuffled out of bed and ambled to the window, which his brother had had the heart to not open. Phineas smiled. Ferb was the best. He opened the window and saw a plane go by, its white radiance temporarily blocking the sun. It disappeared behind some clouds moments later. He sighed, happier now, and walked downstairs for some grub. Ferb and Jessie were already there, telepathically fighting. The only way Phineas could tell was the fact that both were glaring at each other. He yawned. “Morning, Ferb, Jessie.” Both stopped to look at Phineas, and then continued glaring at each other. Phineas smiled, and then ambled over to the cream colored fridge. There were some pictures from the beginning of the summer, just after the rollercoaster had disappeared. He, Ferb, and Isabella were there, smiling as a group. Ferb was slyly smiling, and Phineas had a big grin on his face. Isabella was there, too, smiling. Phineas noticed that he hadn’t seen Isabella smile like that for a while. Wait, was that some color on her cheeks…? “Phineas, what’s wrong?” Phineas had been staring at the picture on the fridge for some time, and Jessie and Ferb had noticed this. Phineas shook his head. “It’s-It’s just nothing…” Suddenly, his appetite diminished with a flourish. “I’ll-I’ll just head upstairs now…” Rushing, he ran up the stairs, nearly crashing into Candace on the way. “Phineas, watch where you’re running!” She yelled at him. “Sorry, Candace!” Phineas ran to the room Ferb and him shared and slammed the door. He opened the windows with gusto, sunlight streaming in to the formerly dark room. The vibrant colors of the room erupted into Phineas’ vision, blinding him for a moment. When he could see again, he looked out the window and saw a curious thing. A moving van was stopping in front of the Anderson’s house, which was sold in May. A dark blue car, which was closely following the van, stopped as well, and Phineas saw a woman with crazy blonde hair come out. The woman shaded her eyes from the sun. Phineas noted her long, flowing dress with a flowery pattern on it and the tan color to her skin. This family was obviously not from around here. The woman turned to the dark blue car and opened the passenger door. A girl who looked about Phineas’ age stepped out, her tan skin matching her mother’s. She had silky, softly brushed, caramel colored hair that was straight but ended in a slight curl, similar to Candace’s. She looked up and met Phineas’ gaze, and Phineas couldn’t help noticing the gorgeous hazel eyes that gazed upon his own blue. She smiled genuinely, and waved her arms around excitedly. In a daze, Phineas did a small wave himself before closing the window. He sank down to his knees, intense heat rushing to his face. “What is this?” Phineas thought, gazing up at the window again. All he knew was that the place inside of him that was previously empty was slowly filling up again. Beth's POV When the red haired boy closed his curtains, Beth turned to return the gaze of her mom, who was looking at her curiously. “Darling, how about we go inside? We can meet the neighbors later.” She rolled her hazel eyes and followed her crazy-haired mother inside her new house. The first thing Beth noticed was the entryway. It was big, open, and airy. The ceilings went up higher than anyone with a tall ladder could probably reach. She gazed around in awe before looking down at her feet. The hardwood floors were a deep brown, and they smelled fresh and new. Beth walked down the hallway and passed the set of stairs, coming to the kitchen. The counters were granite, and every appliance was stainless steel. The kitchen itself was open, coming into the dining room. The first thing Beth noticed was the carpets. They were softer than anything she had ever felt before. The dining set was black, the chairs upholstered in brown. There was a silver chandelier above the table, and a china cabinet in the corner of the room. Beth walked out of the kitchen and entered the family room, which also connected to the kitchen. The TV was large, covering at least half of the distance of one wall. The carpets were just as soft as the ones in the dining room. The deep green couches looked airy, and Beth wanted to just walk over and flop on one, but she had yet to finish looking at the house. She walked around the downstairs, finding the ornate bathroom, and the surprisingly fancy laundry room. She then came across the set of stairs again. She walked up them, noting that the wood did not make any loud creaking sounds, and came to the upstairs. There was another bathroom upon walking up, and to the left was a room that looked promising. Beth excitedly walked over to this one, and gasped when she came in. It was like a replica of her old room in Hawaii. The canopy bed was there, in the same corner it was in Hawaii. The window faced the same wall, but with a different view. The rug was the same rug she had always had, pink shag. Her dresser was the same one from Hawaii, and the mirror was the one that her dad had given her for her birthday last year. Her walls were wallpapered with bamboo. Suddenly, she heard a loud ker-THUNK, and she looked around, curious. Forgetting the noise, Beth walked over to her canopy bed and flopped down on it, pulling out her i-phone. She powered it on, the picture of her dad coming on. “I hope you think this house is acceptable, dad,” Beth said to the picture, smiling. Without thinking about it, her eyes started to feel damp, and she pulled a tissue out of her skirt pocket and blew her suddenly dripping nose. She shook her head and put down the phone. She needed to forget that painful memory. --- ''”Mommy, where’s daddy? Why hasn’t he come back from work today?” Mommy was sobbing, her face all wet. “Darling,” She said between sobs, “Daddy isn’t coming back.” “What do you mean, he’s not coming back? Mommy? Mommy…” “Mommy,” Beth murmured, before shaking her head again. Her mom knocked on her white door. “Come in,” she said, drying her tears and hoping mom wouldn’t notice the sudden redness. Her crazy-haired mom stepped in. “So, how do you like the house?” “It’s amazing, mom, really!” Beth faked a smile, when all she could think about was that day. “We’re going to a picnic in about an hour. If you want to impress that neighbor boy I saw you waving at earlier today, you might want to dry your tears and get ready.” So mom had noticed her tears. Beth walked over and hugged her mom. “Thanks, mom, you’re the best.” Phineas' POV “Gosh, Ferb, I think I know what we’re going to do today!” Phineas excitedly told Ferb. Ferb raised his eyebrows in response. “You know the new girl, right?” Ferb gave Phineas a look that said, ‘you’ve been telling me about her hazel eyes for the past hour.’ Phineas sighed. “I know… I know… I was thinking we could do some kind of neighborhood picnic or something like that, you know, so she feels welcome.” “We are going to have to invite her mother, too,” Ferb said reasonably. Phineas smiled. He then heard the creaking door of the gate. “Whatcha’ doin’?” Phineas smiled at the sound of Isabella’s voice. “At the moment, coming up with a neighborhood-wide picnic to welcome the new girl.” “New girl…?” Phineas didn’t notice Isabella’s eye twitch, or her clenched fists. “Yeah, the new girl, I want to welcome her to Danville,” Phineas said amiably. Isabella relaxed. “Yeah, welcome her…” Isabella had a dazed off look on her face. She then shook her head, her ebony hair whipping around her face. The screen door opened, and the three friends turned to look at Jessie, who held at least fifteen books in her hands. As she stepped out, the books tumbled out of her hands, creating a large ker-THUNK that could probably be heard for miles. Jessie smiled, embarrassed. “Whoops…” She said, glancing at the mess of books. Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella rushed to help Jessie pick up the books. “What are these?” Phineas asked Jessie as he picked up books titled things like, ‘The History of Chalk,’ and ‘My Little Ponies save Ponyville.’ Jessie just smiled and shrugged again as she stacked them up again. “Just doin’ a little research…” She pushed her long, voluminous, green hair out of her face as she finished picking up the books. “There,” She said. “Now I can get back to researching.” She picked up a book about vampires and begun to read. Ferb gave a look to Phineas and Isabella that clearly said, ‘don’t ask, she’s been doing this for a while, and Phineas could tell that it was the thing Jessie and Ferb were arguing about earlier. Linda rushed outside, still in her pajamas. “What’s wrong? Is anyone hurt?” “No, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, Jessie just dropped her books.” Isabella said to Phineas’ mom. “Hey, mom, I just got a cool idea!” Phineas said excitedly to his mom. --- With orders from mom that Candace was in charge, Phineas began the planning for the picnic extravaganza. There was to be lots and lots of food. Ferb was in charge of that. Isabella and the Fireside Girls were in charge of decorations. Buford, Baljeet, and Jessie were helping Phineas build a huge water slide that would be the main attraction. Everything was almost finished when the unthinkable happened. "Uh, wow. There’s a lot of stuff here…” Phineas turned in the direction of the silky voice, wondering why Perry had let them in, when he recognized the hazel eyes of the new girl. She looked around with a judging gaze, and, nervously, Phineas said, “Uh, well, yeah, I’ve…y’know, planned this for your welcome?” Phineas silently cursed himself. He had such a high pitched voice. The girl smiled genuinely. “Awww, thank you! I feel so welcome right now!” Her smile blinded Phineas, and he dropped his wrench in surprise. Her smile was so… so… cute, yeah, that was the word. Cute… The new girl was incredibly cute. He felt a goofy smile appear on his face, and then he shook his head out of embarrassment. “Glad you feel that way…” Phineas said, in a daze. He then turned and continued working on the slide, his thoughts full of the new girl. However, Phineas wasn’t the only one to notice the new girl’s beauty. Isabella had seen it all, and she sat down next to Jessie, who had finished helping with the slide, sighing. “I have no competition, Jessie… the new girl’s got Phineas’ attention, just as I suspected.” Isabella looked down, hugging her knees. Jessie looked up from her vampire book and asked Isabella, “How long have you known Phineas?” “Uh… most of my life, actually. I met Phineas when I was four…” “How long has the new girl known Phineas?” Jessie raised one eyebrow. Isabella smiled when she realized the point Jessie was making. “Thanks, Jessie. You’ve got a good point there. Jessie smiled and returned to her book. “By the way, Jessie, why are you reading that…vampire whatever?” Jessie looked up. “I read online that girls around my age like these books. So I’m giving them a try.” Isabella raised one eye. “How do you like them?” “Oh, my gosh, I really don’t like them! The plot is so predictable, and the characters are so…” Jessie looked at the smug smile on Isabella’s face. “You know what; I think I’ll stick to science fiction.” “Good plan.” Beth's POV The red haired boy was so predictable. All Beth needed to do was smile, and then he was falling head over heels for her. It was insane. In Hawaii, she really wasn’t pretty compared to others. Apparently in Danville she was considered pretty. “Hmm…” She thought, taking in her surroundings. “Maybe I could use this to my advantage…” She turned briefly to look around, and then she saw her. She had gorgeous ebony hair that fell just past the middle of her back. Her midnight blue eyes were as deep as midnight itself. She didn’t have very good style, but her intense beauty made up for it. Beth instantly hated her. She was too perfect. She was too much like the girls in Hawaii. Beth turned to the boy, who was just finishing up a big contraption that was a slide. “Who’s that girl over there?” She pointed at the girl with black hair. “Her…Her name’s Isabella…” Beth noted that the boy said this fast and with a higher pitched voice. Beth smiled. “I just realized that I forgot to introduce myself!” She smacked herself on the head. “Silly me! My name’s Beth Adler. What’s yours?” “Ah, Phineas Flynn.” He pointed to the green haired boy Beth had noticed on her way in. “His name’s Ferb Fletcher. He’s my brother.” He pointed to a teenaged girl who was storming outside, still in pajamas. “PHINEAS AND FERB!!!!!YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO BUSTED!!!!!” “-and she’s Candace, my sister.” Candace walked up to the two of them, the glare on her face quite noticeable to Beth. “WHO IS THAT?!?” Candace inquired, still yelling. Candace pointed at Beth, one eyebrow raised. “She’s my friend, Beth. She just moved in today.” Candace took some deep breaths, and then turned to Beth. “It’s very nice to meet you, Beth. Sorry about that,” She said to Beth, apologizing for her particularly loud voice. Candace turned to Phineas. “I’M CALLING MOM!!!!!” She then proceeded to run inside the house, slamming the screen door on her way. “Wow, touchy much?” Beth asked Phineas. “You get used to it,” Phineas replied. --- “Wow… you planned this all for my arrival?” Beth asked Phineas as he and his friends surveyed the finished masterpiece that was the neighborhood picnic. Rows and rows of picnic food were set up on fancy buffet tables, their scent wafting up Beth’s nose. The large yellow water slide cascaded around the whole backyard, ending in a large pool. Picnic tables were set up everywhere. Beth turned to Phineas. “Thank you,” She said quietly, blinking her eyes fast to create the illusion of tears. She then reached down to his height and hugged him. She pulled back, and while he was awestruck, turned to check the reaction of ‘perfect’ Isabella. Her eyes were cast down, her arms crossed. Her perfect pink bow seemed to droop with sadness. Beth smiled. She had just found ‘little miss perfect’s’ weakness. She flipped her hair. “Let the picnic begin!” She exclaimed. Isabella's POV Isabella left early. She didn’t want to be bothered by Beth anymore, as it was pretty obvious that she was going to take Phineas away from her. What did it matter anyways? He was always going to be oblivious to her. At home, alone, due to her mom being at the picnic, she trudged up her staircase, her bow drooping. Once in her room, she opened her window to see the bright yellow slide being picked up by a giant robot. She shook her head, believing she was seeing things, closed her window, and sat down on her bed. She looked over to her new present from her uncle, his old guitar. She trudged over and opened the old case. It creaked as she opened it up. The guitar itself was well taken care of. Its pearly white exterior shone in the dying light. Isabella picked up the guitar and sat down at her desk. She held it, and began strumming a sad tune. Her tears shimmering, she began singing in a weak voice. What did I know? How was I supposed to feel? Why did you come And take him away You don’t understand This bond he and I once had And the fact That you can Just take him away But I’ve worked so hard You just took him away ''As the fun was about to start-'' Isabella stopped abruptly, her tears coming to a stop. She had just had an idea, one that would inspire millions. Why not…sing…? {The End... for now...} Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction